Sentimientos de padres
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Los padres, a veces, son tan difíciles de entender, pero son los que siempre están con nosotros... aún si somos diez hijos, ellos siempre se dan el tiempo para amarnos a cada uno por igual. One-shot!


**Sentimientos de padres**

— Es hermosa…

— Como tú…

Ambos sonríen y rememoran unos muy lindos recuerdos.

— Hola — gritó la adulta Mayura Daidouji. A pesar de haber cumplido veinte años, seguía comportando como en su adolescencia. Algo bueno y algo malo porque, a veces, su ingenuidad la ponía en peligro, en la boca de lobos hambrientos y asquerosamente pervertidos que la asechaban con frecuencia.

— Hola señorita Mayura — sonrió el chico de cabello verde y anteojos —. El señor Loki aún duerme, ayer durmió muy tarde…

— Ashhh ese hombre no cambia más… pareces tú su padre — ambos ríen a lo bajo.

— Ven, le prepararé algo de tomar — sonríen y ella lo sigue.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro… — poniendo la jarra de aluminio con el agua en la estufa para preparar té. Cortó dos porciones de pastel y le alcanzó uno a Mayura y otro para él mismo —. ¿De qué deseas hablar? — pregunta amablemente.

Ella dudaba en decirlo. Pero ante la sonrisa tranquila de Yamino, suspiró y comenzó a hablar de su problema —. Yamino, los padres suelen proyectar mucho en sus hijos ¿no? Loki ¿lo hizo contigo?

Yamino frunció el ceño extrañado y luego negó con la cabeza, ¿se habría peleado con su padre? Sonrió, las peleas entre padres e hijos es tan común, aunque él debía admitir que hacía años que no discutía con su padre.

— No, nuestro padre no proyectaba en nosotros… hubo una época en la que se preocupaba sólo por él… hasta desapareció mucho tiempo y fue cuando a nosotros nos separaron, a mí y a mis hermanos… y mi madre desapareció… — dijo con algo de nostalgia. El ruido del agua hirviendo lo distrajo de su recuerdo y se puso de pie. Preparó el té y volvió a sentarse frente a Mayura.

— Gracias… — tomando un sorbo del té —. Está delicioso… el pastel también, agregando que es uno de mis favoritos…

— Gracias, señorita Mayura… — sonrió. Su mirada se posa en la taza de té y luego en Mayura, seguía preocupada y triste —. ¿Se peleó con su padre?

— Como siempre… no sé que le ocurre pero últimamente me está tratando mal y me ataca apenas llego a casa… después de la universidad o del trabajo, ya no puedo dormir ni estudiar porque viene con un problema y siempre es mi culpa. A veces siento como si me odiara…

— No creo que la odie… su padre es un hombre grande y está muy nervioso y miedoso.

— ¿Miedoso?

— Claro, usted está creciendo y en cualquier momento tomará vuelo, hará su camino y él quiere a la pequeña Mayura, su hija… para siempre.

— Oh, pero… eso no le da a gritarme… él puede decirme que me quiere a su lado para siempre y yo lo haré… juro que lo haré… amo a mi padre, me dio todo y se ocupó de mí cuando quedamos solos…

Yamino tragó fuerte, las ganas de llorar estaba conteniéndolas. Sonríe, Mayura estaba sufriendo mucho y de seguro ella no hablaría con nadie acerca de estos temas.

— Yo lo quiero mucho… valoro todo y quiero hacerlo feliz… pero también quiero hacer mi vida, quiero tener a mi propia familia y muchos, muchos, muchos hijos…

— Oh, suena bien… — sonríe Yamino ante las dulces palabras de Mayura.

— Si… quiero tener muchos hijos… amarlos, cuidarlos, darles todo… son tan pequeños, tan indefensos cuando nacen… — sonríe —. ¿No te parece misterioso e impresionante que yo pueda tener nueve meses a un pequeño en mi vientre?

— Bueno, pensándolo bien… es realmente misterioso, es sorprendente la naturaleza y lo bien preparadas que están ustedes para concebir y cuidarlos allí… — sonríe Yamino.

— Si, daría cualquier cosa por tener a mi propia familia… dejaría a mis misterios por ello — sonríe divertida —. Seguro que Loki pensaría que me cambiaron y que no soy la verdadera Mayura… pero ésta es la Mayura humana, la que es sensible y la que sueña como todas las chicas en el querer conocer al amor de su vida, casarse y tener hijos…

— Seguro que lo conseguirá… se lo merece…

— ¿Tú crees, Yamino? — dice algo esperanzada —. Yo a veces creo que no soy digna de nada… o que no tengo suerte con la vida…

— ¿Lo dice por lo de su madre?

— Así es… yo… yo… — la angustia era notoria en su voz, realmente dolía eso y su mente trabajaba en un futuro distinto —. Yo no quiero que mis hijitos pasen por lo que yo pasé; yo quiero darles todo mi amor y hacer todo lo que yo no pude disfrutar… salir a pasear, comer pasteles y comprarles las cosas que ellos deseen, darles mimitos cuando tengan pesadillas, abrazarlos cuando sufran un corazón roto, soplar sus heridas cuando tropiecen y tomar sus manos para ponerlos de pie… contarles un cuento antes de dormir, levantarlos por las mañanas, llevarlos al jardín, a la primaria y verlos recibirse de la secundaria, que estudien una carrera y salgan de allí diciéndome: _Mamá, me he recibido_. Tantas cosas haría con ellos que a mi no se me hicieron permitidas… pero papá, Loki, Fenrir y tú si me recibieron el día que terminé la escuela y eso me hizo muy feliz, porque tengo a mi familia… ustedes son mi familia…

Yamino no lo soportó más y se rompió en llanto por las palabras conmovedoras de Mayura. Ella sonrió y palmeó su mano cariñosamente, Yamino se repuso nuevamente y siguió la conversación.

— Si me encontrara con un hombre viudo… o divorciado… y tiene un hijo… dos… tres… no me importará — Yamino levantó la mirada, notó a una Mayura muy humana, muy sensible con aquella dulce mirada perdida en algún punto en la mesa.

— ¿Qué haría en ese caso?

— Los cuidaré como si fueran míos… jugaría con ellos, los malcriaría… haría todo lo posible para amarlos si le hacen falta ese amor de madre… pero jamás ocuparé su lugar, porque mamá es mamá y yo seré una amiga la cual estará dispuesta a ser de mamá sustituta, para que descarguen su dolor conmigo y yo acaricie sus cabezas diciéndoles que su madre los ama y que ella está bien y quiere verlos felices junto a su padre… — sonrió —. En el caso si se tratara de un viudo… en el caso de un divorcio yo seré amiga nada más… porque ellos ya tienen una madre que los ama y yo seré como una amiga en la cual pueden confiar siempre y que siempre tratará de darles lo mejor…

— Tienes una visión en familia grande…

— Claro, yo quisiera tener cinco o seis hijos y si hay más, mejor… tengo mucho amor que dar involuntariamente… esa es mi necesidad, amar a los seres más hermosos de este mundo… los hijos…

— Que lindas palabras señorita Mayura…

— Yamino, no sé si lo sabías pero… — se echó hacia atrás, recostándose y rememorando un vago momento con Loki el día en el que estuvieron en el museo para protegerlo ya que Freyr andaba en eso de los robos, el ver a Loki tan frágil… sonrió —. Cuando creía que Loki era un niño pequeño, le dije que sería su madre y que le ofrecería todo mi amor, el que quiera…

Yamino se quedó sorprendido, ella se encogió de hombros algo sonrojada al recordarlo. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de eso, después de todo, él llevaba una apariencia infantil dura y parecía indestructible.

— Le dije eso porque era un niño, en ese entonces y el verlo solo… no lo digo por ti, sino que al verlo sin padres… yo creí que sería duro para un niño tan pequeño estar solo… sé lo que es que te falte un padre, lo sé y sentí que podría ser la correspondida para cuidar de Loki en aquel momento…

— Quiere mucho a mi padre — sonríe Yamino.

— Creo que te quedas corto con eso — sonríe Mayura —. Sí, lo aprecio un montón porque es una persona muy especial para mí… mi verdadero amigo, por el cual arriesgaría todo sin pensarlo y lo buscaría en el mismísimo infierno… yo… — se sonrojó a más no poder, ¡qué demonios estaba diciendo! Sacude la cabeza y mira nuevamente a Yamino —. Discúlpame, estoy algo susceptible… — sonríe intentando sonar firme, pero todo lo contrario, su angustia crecía lentamente.

— No, señorita Mayura… no tiene por qué disculparse…

— No, Yamino… yo no debería haberte dicho esto último — acariciándose las manos y retorciéndolas nerviosamente —. Parece que mi sueño de ser madre me hace delirar… — ríe fresca, con algo de duda.

— ¿Se siente bien? — pregunta algo preocupado al ver que los ojos de Mayura brillaban angustiosamente.

— No, es que es todo tan difícil para mí… ya no puedo más, quiero dejar todo lo que hago para hacer lo que realmente quiero…

— ¿Dejar todo?

— No quiero estudiar más… no puedo más, a penas logro mantenerme en la biblioteca y ya no quiero más… estoy cansada y quiero hacer mi vida… quiero una familia…

— ¿Yo no soy suficiente? — ambos volteron la cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta y encontrándose con un recién levantado castaño. Sonríe de lado y tiene una mano posada en su cadera.

— Ho-hola Loki… ¿Cómo estás? — los nervios la estaban matando ¿y si había oído algo? Eso no podía ser, no podría verlo a la cara, no podría ser fuerte ante él.

— No me has respondido… — su voz es seca y fría.

— Señor Loki ¿quiere un poco de té? — interrumpe Yamino, intentando rescatar a Mayura de allí. Pero es inútil, su padre solo mira a Mayura insistentemente.

Suspira ante la necedad de Loki y niega —. No…

— Y… dijiste cinco o seis ¿no?

— Si, ¿Por qué?

— Digo… podríamos empezar con el primero…

— ¡Loki! — dijeron ambos indignados ante la burla del joven y apuesto castaño en pijama.

— No te rías ni te burles… — dijo Mayura enfadada, ¿Quién se creía para pisar sus sentimientos y deseos?

El chico se acercó lentamente y la arrinconó entre la silla y su rostro sobre el de ella. Sonríe con sorna, acariciando con su nariz la de ella, sonrojándola.

— ¿Qué haces? — chilló Mayura.

— Mayura… eres muy hermosa, ¿sabías?

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿O no, Yamino? — sonríe a su hijo y éste sonríe asintiendo —. ¿Viste? Sólo quería oír algo como eso…

— ¿Algo como eso? acaso, Yamino tú…

— Yo fui Mayura… yo temía que no aceptaras a mis hijos y…

— ¡Qué estupideces dices Loki! Yo quiero a Yamino, a Fenrir y a Hel, aunque no esté aquí, ella me cae bien… ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Digo, tú quieres tener una familia… yo quiero darte eso Mayura — Mayura dejó de respirar, conteniendo el aire y mirándolo fijamente. Éste le sonríe dulcemente… ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Era una broma? Porque no estaba siendo gracioso todo eso.

— Si, quiero pero… ¿Por qué tú?

— Te amo Mayura… simplemente eso — sonríe inocentemente.

— ¡Escuchaste todo! — señalándolo sobresaltada.

— Si, no pude evitarlo… tienes un corazón hermoso querida… nunca lo pierdas… — tomándola del rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Voy a besarte, acaso ¿no quieres? — se burla. Ella le esquiva la mirada, pero él la toma de la barbilla y le da un beso casto en los labios —. Mmm… ¿Qué dices si mañana empezamos con el primero de muchos? — sonríe burlón.

— ¡Loki! — vuelven a indignarse.

Loki rió fuerte contagiando a Mayura y a Yamino, quienes empezaron a reír, también. Loki le arrebató un beso dulce a Mayura, ésta dejó de reír y se quedó sorprendida, creyendo que todo se trataba de una broma, con Loki nunca se sabía cuando se hablaba y cuando no.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? Te he dicho que te amo…

— No te lo puedo creer… — dijo incrédula, Loki arqueó una ceja y Yamino sonrío divertido por la expresión de sorpresa de Mayura —. ¿Hablas en serio?

— Muy en serio Mayura, acaso ¿mi reputación de embustero te crees al pie de la letra?

— Pues si — escapándosele una sonrisita. Loki arqueó indignado las cejas, luego sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

— Bueno, ¿meta cumplida? — sonríe Loki al ver a Mayura con el pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

— No… quiero más de ti…

— Que insaciable… — besándole los labios. Acaricia su mejilla y roza su nariz con la de ella.

Ambos miraron al pequeño de cabello castaño dormir plácidamente en brazos de su madre. Loki miró alrededor, todos sus hijos dormían plácidamente.

— No puedo entender como haces para estar con todos — escuchan a sus espaldas.

— Narugami… — sonríen.

— Que lindo… — sonríe Narugami al ver al pequeño dormir en brazos de Mayura —. En serio, ¿Cómo hacen para cuidar a todos?

— Simplemente haciéndolo… — sonríe Mayura.

— Bueno, a Mayura le gusta la familia grande… — acota Loki.

— Pero ¿diez hijos?… más lo que ya están… es demasiado — suena horrorizado —. Mayura ¿no te cansas?

— No — ríe por lo bajo —. Además, con la eternidad que Loki me otorgó… podría tener más y más… aunque por ahora es suficiente… nos volveremos locos.

Todos ríen a lo bajo. Mayura deja al bebé en la cuna y sale de allí, dejando a todos los niños dormir.

— Hel ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? — pregunta algo preocupado Narugami.

— Hel, está feliz… viene una vez por mes y juega con todos ellos…

— Si, Loki tiene razón… hasta me ha preguntado si viene un número once y le dije que por ahora no… — sonríe.

— Hel está contenta… eso me hace feliz a mí… — sonríe Loki. Luego se detiene.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntan Narugami y Mayura a la vez.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana de camping…? — pregunta sonriente.

— Que bien, será divertido — gritan detrás.

— ¿Qué hacen despiertas? Deberían dormir…

— No queremos mamá — dicen a la vez.

— Yui, Yuri… sal de atrás Yuki… — tres niñas de cabello violeta y ojos rojos como la sangre se aproximan a ellos.

— Primo Narugami — gritan las niñas y se abalanzan sobre él. Él las abraza y les bromea con respecto a que son niñas para andar despiertas de noche.

— Bueno, parece que mañana tendremos salida — sonríe Loki abrazando por el hombro a Mayura.

— Si… gracias Loki…

— Gracias ¿Por qué?

— Por hacerme la mujer más feliz de este mundo…

— No debes agradecerme, tú me haces feliz a mí… — besándola en la coronilla y apretando el abrazo.

Mañana sería un día largo y alborotado con los niños y amigos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y saben que pueden comentar... no muerdo. Seguro que algunas ya leyendo ésta historia desde mi página pero ehe tenido pernsado subir todas las que subía acá para que otros puedan leerla :3  
_

_Espero que se sume más gente a mi mundo de fics y muchas gracias a los que leen :)_

_Prometo subir las secciones de "Distintas maneras de unir lo inevitable" pero sólo que quedarán como historias separadas y no juntas porque hay contenidos que no son apto para todo público xD_

_SOY UNA CHICA LEMONERA NIVEL DIOS xD_

_Si lo sabran mis niñas por Sensei xD (ufff, que hot es esa fic)_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
